So Cold
by adAprilShower
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! After learning that Sasuke ‘killed’ Itachi, Kisame goes to bury his dead partner.


**Hey everyone, I don't feel like talking right now, so read. **

**Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS! After learning that Sasuke 'killed' Itachi, Kisame goes to bury his dead partner. **

**So Cold**

"Bastard!" Suigetsu shouted at Kisame in anger. They had been fighting for quite a while. Kisame had to upper hand. Though, he had to admit the kid was impressive.

"Looks like your running out of steam kid," Kisame said, "You can give up if you want I'm not going to kill you."

"Shut up," Suigetsu shouted. He charged at Kisame at full speed intent on getting that sword.

Before Suigetsu reached Kisame, Sasuke appeared from a cloud of smoke, a very worn out looking Sasuke to be exact. Suigetsu stopped short so he didn't run into the raven.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted happily; glad to see him alive (and sweaty and worn out…).

"Let's go, I have to rest and have some business to take care of (A/N Naruto)," Sasuke said.

Sasuke glanced at Kisame, but the fish man didn't make any move to stop them. Juugo picked up Sasuke, since he obviously couldn't walk very well on his own. The three left and Suigetsu reluctantly followed, giving Kisame and Samehada one last glance.

After they were gone Kisame sighed, a little disappointed. He knew Itachi would lose, he hadn't been feeling very well lately, but a small part of him had hoped he would survive.

Kisame slowly made his way over to the Uchiha's battle ground. He surveyed the damaged area, looking for his (ex) partner. He spotted Zetsu walking over to what must have been Itachi's corpse. The plant man seemed to be a little nervous about eating Itachi, like he was afraid the Uchiha would wake up any minute and start wailing on him.

As Kisame neared, Zetsu noticed him and looked at Kisame questioningly. "Hey Kisame-san, was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, could you do me a favor Zetsu-san and not eat Itachi. I would like to take care of it personally," Kisame said.

"Sure, we didn't feel like eating him anyway. Just doesn't feel right. We've known him for so long. Such a shame we lost another fine member of Akatsuki," Zetsu said.

"Yeah and thanks, I'll bring you a corpse on the way back to the hideout to repay you," Kisame promised.

"No problem, I'll see you later," Zetsu said and disappeared.

Kisame dropped on his knees next to Itachi. "So much for getting those eyes eh? You knew you haven't been felling well, talk about signing your own death sentence Ita-chan," Kisame said. His frown deepened, Itachi always got so pissy when Kisame called him that.

Kisame gently lifted Itachi's limp body of the ground, now to find a decent burial place. Kisame thought of the prefect place to lay Itachi to rest, luckily it was nearby.

_Flashback_

"_No offense Itachi-san, but your brother is not all that impressive," Kisame said after their failed attempt to capture Naruto. _

"_Why would I take offense?" Itachi asked._

"_Just thought you might 'cause you want him to kill you and all," Kisame said. _

"_I never said that," Itachi replied. _

"_Well, you killed everyone in your clan, but you left him and told him to grow up hating you and then when he had Mangekyo Sharingan to come to you," Kisame reasoned. _

"_You shouldn't assume. I just want his eyes," Itachi said. Kisame could tell Itachi was insulted._

"_Sorry, you can tell me about it later Ita-chan," Kisame said. _

"_I told you not to refer to me like that. I am not a woman," Itachi said, obviously annoyed. _

"_I thought it was fitting, the only one more feminine than you is Deidara-chan," Kisame said, knowing this would piss off Itachi more. _

"_I am not feminine, besides what about Sasori-san? He always does that hair flip thing and he has a girly figure and since he's now a puppet, he probably doesn't have a dick," Itachi said. _

_Kisame hid his smirk, he always did that to Itachi. Push his hidden buttons to make him show some attitude. The attitude Itachi had well hidden from everyone, but sometimes let Kisame see it if he was provoked. _

_Kisame liked being the only one Itachi would open up to, if only the slightest bit._

_End Flashback_

Kisame found his location. It was a barren place, there was a little sheltered place though, where he would bury Itachi.

It was the place where Itachi had said just one thing that changed their relationship.

"I'm glad you're my partner."

To a normal person this might not be a big deal, but coming from Itachi it was. It was the first time Itachi had said or done something that expressed emotion. Kisame guessed (hoped) that it was the first time he'd expressed emotion in a while. It was also the place where Kisame had thought Itachi was crying for the loss of his brother. Now that he thought about it, it probably was just the rain. Itachi didn't cry, didn't smile. He did frown though.

Kisame crouched down and laid Itachi down. He began digging using his hands, and then tried using Samehada for a while. It took a while, but he finally dug a hole that would fit Itachi. Kisame picked Itachi up and place him in the hole, he held onto his hand though.

"Looks like this is it. I knew this would happen, didn't think it would hurt this much actually," Kisame said, but he didn't cry. As a final thought, he undid Itachi's hair from its ponytail and stuffed the band in his pocket. He wanted to have something of Itachi's with him.

Kisame figured he should somehow mark the spot, nothing permanent though, since he didn't want anyone digging up the grave. He found a stick and placed it in front of the grave.

Before Kisame went to bury Itachi, he leaned over and stared at Itachi's peaceful face. Actually, he looked kind of pissed, even when dead. It was the last image of Itachi he would have. He remembered Itachi's last words to him, "I'll see you in hell." Indeed he would.

Kisame smiled a little and kissed Itachi's forehead.

So cold.

Just as cold as it was when he was alive.

**Oh my, I never thought I'd get so emotional over a Kisaita story, but I'm crying right now. Oh jeez. Thanks for reading, please review. **


End file.
